Promesses rompues
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Allen et Kanda vivent le parfait amour jusqu'à une mission qui va tout boulverser.
1. Chapitre 1

Me revoilà pour un Yullen ! Et oui ça change un peu.

Disclamer : aucun perso à moi T-T

La fic comporte 4 chapitres que je posterais au même rythme que sur mon blog.

* * *

><p><strong>Promesses rompues<strong>

Chapitre 1

Bientôt six mois qu'ils vivaient le parfait amour, si on oublie les nombreuses disputes pour un oui ou pour un non, mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Malgré leurs différents, ils s'aimaient et rien ne pourrait les séparer maintenant, Allen en était bien plus convaincu que Kanda, qui tentait toujours de rester froid, mais le blandinet savait que derrière ses airs supérieurs et hautains se cachait un cœur généreux et bienfaisant.

Le couple commença sa matinée comme d'habitude. Le plus vieux réveilla son amant à grand renfort de baisers qui émergea en grognant.

_« Tu sais que tu es à croquer quand tu fais cette tête ?_

__Arrête ! rougit le cadet en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller._

__Hm~ ? »_

Kanda commença à taquiner son Moyashi en embrassant sa nuque découverte. Allen frémissait à chaque baiser et commençait vraiment à être excité par les caresses du brun. Ce dernier s'en rendit bien vite compte et le titilla davantage.

Rapidement, les vêtements d'Allen, se retrouvèrent éparpillés au sol et ceux de Kanda ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

Depuis le couloir, on entendait les gémissements plus ou moins forts que poussaient Allen, gémissements qui devinrent progressivement des cris.

Après un long moment, les hurlements laissèrent place à deux respirations haletantes. Les deux amants, les corps en sueur, enlacés, se remettaient doucement de leurs ébats, et suite à un bon petit somme réparateur, ils allèrent prendre un bain. Là, ils retrouvèrent le meilleur ami du blandinet, Lavi. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Allen qu'il criait fort. Le maudit, rouge se défendit comme il pouvait.

_« C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Kanda !_

__Il te maltraite ?_

__Va te faire foutre baka Usagi !_

__Yû ! Je m'inquiète pour la santé de ton petit Moyashi~ ria le rouquin_

__Je ne suis pas un Moyashi ! Rentrez-vous ça dans le crâne ! »_

Sur ces mots, le cadet leur tourna le dos avec la ferme intention de bouder, mais c'était sans compter les mains baladeuses d'un certain japonais qui n'avait pas la moindre envie que son amant ait le dernier mot.

Allen dut se mordre la lèvre pour paraitre neutre le plus longtemps possible, mais dans une des mains de son adorable vint commencer à défaire sa serviette pour prendre possession de sa verge, il s'insurgea.

_« Kanda ! Pas dans les bains !_

__Okay, j'arrête. Sauf si tu boude._

__Bon… ronchonna le maudit, mécontent de devoir encore plié._

__Maintenant je sais que c'est Yû le patron dans votre couple !_

__Tu en doutais ? questionna le brun._

__Je demandais juste confirmation._

__Il domine pas, il triche !_

__T'es mal placé pour parlé de tricher Moyashi. »_

Allen lui tira la langue et partit plus loin pour se laver en paix. Enfin… c'était sans oublier le regard du kendoka qui ne le lâchait pas une minute. Allen était légèrement rouge et tentait de ne faire aucun geste maladroit pouvant entrainer une petite moquerie.

Plus tard, le couple et le rouquin emmerdeur se rendirent au self. Allen prit comme d'habitude un énorme repas qui suscita un petit commentaire de la part de l'apprenti bookman. Kanda quant à lui, bien que de nouveau exaspéré, pas par la quantité de nourriture mais par la vitesse à laquelle les plats disparaissaient dans l'estomac de son amant se garda de lui demandé de ralentir. Le self était bondé à cette heure et Kanda voulait retrouver le calme de sa chambre au plus vite. Cependant, alors que le gigantesque repas d'Allen touchait à sa fin [car oui, il y a bien une fin (ou faim aussi…)] Reever pointa le bout de son nez et demanda à Allen et Kanda de se rendre au bureau de Komui.

_« Je vous envoie en Normandie. Des akumas se dissimuleraient dans un vieux château… Euh…. Celui de Robert le Diable._

__Un nom pareil, ça fait froid dans le dos, fit remarquer Allen._

__Tu as peur Moyashi~ ?_

__Non !_

__Excusez-moi ?_

__Quoi ? dirent les deux exorcistes d'une seule voix._

__Je peux finir le briefing ?_

__Ouais, ouais… fit Kanda avec dédain._

__Je disais donc, euh… Ah oui ! En Normandie. Ah ? Enfaite je vous ai dit les informations essentielles… Préparez vos affaires ! vous partez dans dix minutes !_

__Tch' »_

Les deux amoureux filèrent à leurs chambres, prirent rapidement le nécessaire et partirent pour prendre le bateau puis le train.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils constatèrent que les informations données par Komui n'étaient pas exagérées. Des dizaines d'akumas commencèrent à les attaquer dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château en ruines.

Se soutenant mutuellement, les deux hommes luttèrent pendant quelques heures, et finirent par être séparés.

Allen, après s'être débarrassé du dernier akuma qui l'assaillait, arpenta les quelques couloirs délabrés du bâtiment pour retrouver son amant. Il se stoppa devant une ouverture dans le mur qui donnait sur la cour. De là, il put voir que Kanda était aux prises avec quatre akuma. Trois de niveau 2 et un de niveau 3. Ce dernier se lança à l'attaque, dans le dos du bretteur. Allen lui cria de faire attention et vint intercepter l'attaque de justesse. Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son coéquipier et attaqua un des akuma devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, l'akuma le plus puissant recula pour mieux attaquer, voyant une ouverture. Kanda, percevant que le blandin était en danger, accouru pour parer l'attaque, mais l'akuma se montra plus vif qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

_« Kanda ! »_

Le corps du japonais tomba au sol, en sang.

Amplifiée par la colère d'Allen, l'innocence doubla de puissance et le maudit attaqua l'akuma avec toute la rage qu'il possédait. En peu de temps, l'akuma fut détruit. Allen courut auprès du nippon qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

_« Tiens bon Kanda, je vais te ramener à la Congrégation. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Je n'accepterais pas que tu meurs. »_

Les larmes aux yeux, le Moyashi ouvrit une porte de l'Arche et porta le japonais dans l'infirmerie. Avant de perdre conscience, Kanda souffla un faible « je t'aime » à l'attention de son amant…

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain épisode ! Reviews ?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Promesses rompues**

Chapitre 2

Les infirmières s'étaient longuement occupées de Kanda.

Allen était assis à son chevet, tenant sa main pâle dans les siennes. Le japonais arborait un visage serein. Il était encore inconscient. Silencieusement, Allen priait pour que son amant ouvre les yeux. Et il semblait que Dieu ait accédé à sa requête.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le jeune exorciste à ses côtés et sourit. Allen s'empressa de lui demandait comment il allait et comme d'habitude, Kanda lui répondit qu'il allait bien.

_« Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !_

__Je te l'avais pourtant dit, je ne mourrais pas comme ça._

__J'espère bien, je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans toi._

__Tu t'en remettrais. On se remet de tout._

__Ce n'est pas vrai… J'ai déjà du survivre à la mort de Mana, je ne pourrais pas supporter la tienne._

__Tss…_

__Tu devrais te reposer maintenant._

__ C'est bon, je vais bien. »_

Sur ses mots, Kanda se leva, rien ne montrait qu'il avait été mortellement blessé.

L'infirmière entra à ce moment.

_« Vous êtes encore là vous ?_

__Oui, Ka/_

__Aller, partez d'ici, vous n'avez rien à y faire. »_

Surpris qu'elle ne râle pas après le japonais qui était entrain d'enfiler sa veste, Allen resta muet. Si Kanda pouvait sortir, il ne devrait rien dire à l'infirmière pour qu'elle le retienne au risque de voir le nippon s'énerver.

Le couple quitta l'infirmerie. Allen prit timidement la main de Kanda, celui-ci la serra doucement.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Kanda. Malgré l'arrivée d'Allen dans sa vie, Kanda n'avait jamais refait la décoration. La pièce était toujours aussi froide et lugubre.

Allen mena Kanda jusque sur le lit et s'y allongea avec lui. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés à se reposer.

Ils somnolèrent une grande partie de la journée. Le soir venu, Allen profita du sommeil de Kanda pour aller au self.

_« Bonsoir Jeryy !_

__Allen ! Comment vas-tu mon chou ? Tu n'étais pas sorti de l'infirmerie depuis…_

__ça va très bien Jeryy. Je voudrais des sobas et … »_

Le blandinet commença une impressionnante liste de nourriture. Jeryy était ravi de voir qu'il avait retrouvé son appétit malgré les derniers événements.

Allen mis tous ses plats sur un chariot et amena tout ça à la chambre de Kanda. Celui-ci s'était réveillé et était assis sur son lit. En voyant une montagne de nourriture passer le seuil de sa porte, il soupira.

_« T'étais obligé d'apporter tout ça ici ?_

__Je sais que tu détestes quand je mange beaucoup, mais je fonctionne comme ça ! fit le blandin, tout sourire._

__Je maintiens que c'est exagéré._

__Tu te répètes Ba-Kanda~_

__Ta gueule Moyashi. »_

Ils entamèrent leur repas, le brun observant toujours Allen avec la même exaspération. Les plats disparaissaient les uns après les autres dans le gouffre vivant.

Une fois le chariot vidé de tout son contenu comestible, Allen s'installa contre Kanda, pas repus, mais presque.

Il sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser doucement sur son cou et soupira d'aise. Si le brun voulait lui offrir un peu de tendresse, il ne serait pas contre.

La main habile et baladeuse du japonais caressa le torse du maudit pour ensuite aller se loger sur la bosse se formant au niveau de son entrejambe. Allen, impatient d'avoir plus, se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Sa main et celle de Yû, jointes sur l'érection du cadet faisaient d'abord de doux mouvements, lui arrachant des soupirs d'aise et de plaisir. Allen accéléra ses mouvements et fut vite imité par Kanda.

Après de longues minutes, Allen se déversa dans leurs mains. Il haletait et profitait encore du plaisir. Kanda l'embrassa rapidement.

_« On va aux bains ? demande l'ainé._

__Je ne suis pas contre. »_

Après qu'Allen ait repris son souffle et que ses joues aient retrouvées leur pâleur habituelle, le couple se rendit aux bains. Par chance, ils étaient déserts. Ils se câlinèrent dans l'eau chaude pendant près d'une heure et rejoignirent leur chambre pour se recoucher.

_« Lavi n'est toujours pas venu depuis ta sortie de l'infirmerie ?_

__Non, et tant mieux._

__C'est quand même bizarre. D'habitude il vient toujours._

__Hm, est-ce vraiment important ?_

__Non, c'est vrai…_

__Alors dors._

__Bonne nuit Yû._

__Bonne nuit, Moyashi._

__Hey ! »_

Le brun ria doucement, embrassa sa joue et s'endormit, Allen au creux de ses bras.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Promesses rompues**

Chapitre 3

Allen passa une excellente nuit. Kanda était toujours auprès de lui à son réveil. Ceci était extrêmement rare mais c'est ce qu'Allen souhaitait. Il préférait se réveiller dans les bras de son amant plutôt que seul dans la sombre pièce.

Le japonais caresse doucement sa joue. La froideur de sa main semblable à un courant d'air fit frissonner Allen. Kanda esquissa un sourire et se leva. Le blandinet l'imita rapidement. Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent pour se rendre au réfectoire, main dans la main, comme à leur habitude.

Sur la route, le couple croisa Lavi, celui-ci avait de belles cernes sous son unique œil, et ne semblait pas spécialement être en grande forme. Malgré cela, il fit l'effort de prendre son éternel sourire.

_« Salut Allen._

__Bonjour Lavi, fit Allen en souriant._

__ça à l'air d'aller…_

__Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_

__Bah… Avec l'enterrement…_

__Je ne connaissais pas les traqueurs alors…_

__Mais pour…_

__Fais pas cette tête Lavi ! En plus on allait au self là, alors nous coupe pas l'appétit ! »_

Surpris, Lavi poursuivit son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Il aurait été logique qu'Allen soit plus touché que ça. Quelque chose clochait…

Devant le comptoir de Jeryy, Allen passait sa gargantuesque commande.

_« … Et pour finir, des sobas pour Kanda ! »_

Le cuisinier alla tout préparer, se disant que le pauvre Allen devait avoir du mal à encaisser.

Une fois son (ses ?) estomac plein, Allen accompagna Kanda dehors pour une longue promenade. Tous les traqueurs qu'ils croisèrent lancèrent des regards désolés au maudit qui se demandait ce qu'ils avaient mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

Lavi les observait de loin et avait bien remarqué que les traqueurs voyaient aussi qu'il y avait un problème. Le rouquin partit donc en direction du bureau du grand intendant pour une réunion un peu particulière.

Un petit quart d'heure après cela, Komui contacta Allen via golem, lui disant de le rejoindre à son bureau.

_« Tu viens avec moi ?_

__Bien sûr. »_

Kanda embrassa Allen et les deux hommes se rendirent dans le bordel qui était autrefois un bureau.

_« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

__Hum… Eh bien… hésita le "scientifique"._

__On s'inquiète pour toi Allen, l'informa la jeune chinoise._

__Pourquoi ?_

__C'est à propos de Yû… fit l'apprenti bookman, le regard triste._

__Kanda ? »_

Le blandinet jeta un regard à son amant…

* * *

><p>Je sais, chapitre très cours... Reviews ?<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

**Promesses rompues**

Chapitre 4

Le blandinet jeta un regard à son amant, se demandant de quoi Lavi pouvait bien parler.

Komui prit un air grave et reprit la parole.

« Il est mort… Allen…

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Il est là, vous pouvez le voir vous aussi !

_Non justement… Il est décédé suite à votre mission en Normandie…

_Mais non ! Il va bien, il…

_Allen… commença Lenalee, il n'est pas là…

_Ton esprit te joue des tours… »

Allen ne les croyait pas. Depuis deux jours, Kanda l'avait accompagné partout ou presque, il sentait sa présence, il savait qu'il était là.

« Il y a trois jours, nous avons enterré Kanda, ainsi que deux traqueurs décédés sur une autre mission Allen… »

Allen resta silencieux… il se souvenant parfaitement de sa mission au château Robert le Diable, Kanda l'avait protégé et avait été blessé. Il revoyait encore le torse de son amant, en sang, la respiration saccadée du brun, luttant pour rester en vie, et les derniers mots qu'il lui avait soufflé avant de perdre conscience suite à l'hémorragie.

Le maudit avait du attendre dans le couloir devant l'infirmerie pendant que les infirmières tentaient de soigner le japonais. Quand il y repensait, l'infirmière en chef était bien vite ressortie.

En entrant dans la pièce, il avait pu voir l'homme qu'il aimait, extrêmement pâle, allongé dans les draps, le torse bandé, une large tâche rouge sur celui-ci.

Il avait alors repensé à la promesse que Kanda lui avait faite au début de leur relation.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je serais toujours auprès de toi, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. »

Il avait alors attendu que Kanda ouvre les yeux et s'était endormi entre temps. Lavi était ensuite venu le chercher, le visage clairement marqué par la tristesse, il lui avait annoncé que l'enterrement aurait lieu l'après-midi et était ressorti, laissant Allen face au lit désormais vide sur lequel Kanda reposait auparavant.

Les obsèques s'étaient déroulées, tout le monde avait bien constaté qu'Allen n'était pas venu. Beaucoup pensait que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire adieu à celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Puis le lendemain, il avait enfin quitté l'infirmerie et avait retrouvé son sourire, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis Lavi l'avait croisé le surlendemain des funérailles et en observant le blandin quelques instants, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas conscience de la mort de Kanda. Il s'était donc empressé de mettre Komui au courant.

…

Allen n'avait plus bougé depuis la révélation que les autres lui avait faite. Ses yeux étaient vides. La voix inquiète de Lenalee l'interpella. Il revint un peu à lui, et chercha la réponse à ses questions en regardant Kanda qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis le début. Le brun vient alors prêt de lui, s'effaçant à cause des doutes du maudit. Il tendit la main vers lui.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je disparaisse, je suis donc resté… »

Son corps s'estompait de plus en plus. Allen tenta de l'enlacer mais ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

Lavi, Lenalee et Komui l'observaient, en silence. Ils savaient qu'Allen serait anéanti par leur révélation mais ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser vivre avec une illusion.

D'autres larmes suivirent la premières sur les joues pâles du jeune exorciste. Il quitta le bureau de l'intendant en courant pour se rendre à la chapelle. Il voulait tellement garder Kanda avec lui qu'il n'avait pu aller à son enterrement, convaincu qu'il était toujours auprès de lui avec son corps de chair et de sang.

La porte de la chapelle grinça légèrement quand il l'ouvrit. Les yeux encore inondés de larmes, il avança vers l'autel et commença à parler à l'attention de Kanda.

« Je suis désolé… Je… J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas mort… Je ne pouvais pas… accepter qu'on soit séparé… je n'ai même pas pu te dire adieu… »

Il s'avança encore, et leva les yeux vers les vitraux.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais toujours avec moi… Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ? … Sans toi je ne pourrais pas suivre la promesse que j'avais faite à Mana… j… j'ai besoin de toi Kanda… je t'aime… »

Il prit un poignard qu'il avait toujours avec lui et le planta dans son cœur.

Timcampy vola jusqu'au bureau de Komui et incita ceux qui y étaient à le suivre. Le golem doré leur montra le corps d'Allen, se vidant doucement de son sang. Lenalee et Lavi accoururent pour sauver leur ami mais c'était trop tard. Il était parti rejoindre Kanda dans l'au-delà…

FIN

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviews ?<p> 


End file.
